For you
by hardyyun
Summary: Abby just moved to a new neighborhood with two arrogant cops on either side of her. Then her mom dies and comes back as a flesh eating monster. She hated to think of her mom as this, but what else could she call her? Then of course there was Eric who seemed to be the only person who could keep her calm. Even though her parents were now murderers. Disclaimer I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I don't own the characters or the TV show. I know I used most of the dialogue from the TV show, hope that's okay. The next chapter will be more original and will follow the story line to an extent. This is an Eric and Abby fanfic, it was a request. [Which I am happy to do!] Plus these two are super cute together.**

"You're the queen of his spank bank"

Yep. That was the first thing Abby learned about me. Thanks mom. How was I going to talk to her now? I couldn't even look at her anymore. I go to school with her. I have psychology with her. This is worse than Dan. At least he embarrasses me in the safety of my room.

I managed to make it through the day without too much awkwardness. I ended up skipping psychology like the chicken I am though. I just couldn't not after my mom told her that I masturbate thinking about her. I wonder how she knew? What… no no no I don't wanna know.

When I get home neither Dan nor my mom is at home, so I just go to my room and work on homework. I was almost done writing my 5 page paper when the doorbell goes off. Figuring my mom forgot her keys I trudge down the stairs to let her in. I almost choke when I see Abby and her parents standing there. "What did I do?" I ask feeling my throat tightening.

"You're a creeper and we need your help" Abby says nonchalantly. I don't have words to say to that so I just move so they can walk in. Abby heads up the stairs and her parents follow her. Joel looks like he is trying to appear normal, but Shelia has a big smile on her face. I follow them to my room. "Okay. What is it I can help you with?" I say in a voice that sounds so un-manly.

Abby smirks at me and Joel blurts out "My wife has no heart beat." I turn to look at him and he looks deadly pale. "O-kay" I say breaking up the word. "One moment" I say turning to my closet. I pull out my stethoscope and turn to Shelia. "May I?" I ask holding up the listening device. She nods and I put them on. I walk over and direct her to take deep breaths. I didn't hear anything. I step back and think for a moment. I grab a flashlight and shine it into Shelia's eyes. No response.

Next I start questioning Shelia.

Eric - "Have you noticed any deteriorating flesh?"

Shelia – "No" she answered with furrowed brows

E – "Blackening of the skin? Digits or other pieces falling off?"

S – "No" she says this time with a higher pitch in her tone.

E – "Okay."

I grab a notebook and write some things down. Feeling worried that she may be the dead undead I continue to question her.

E – "Have you eaten anything?"

S – "No, but I may have thrown up an organ"

E – "No worries" I say in a worried voice.

 _Shit shit shit_ was all I could think. I write down some more notes and Abby steps closer to see what I'm writing. Having her that close to me in my room was intense despite her dead mom and her high dad being in my room. "Hello" I say a little nervous. Just an inch more and she'd be touching me. I could smell her coconut shampoo and boy was it intoxicating.

She looks up at me confused "We already said hello." _Good job Eric, way to embarrass yourself even more in front of her parents_. I nod awkwardly "When you came in." She nods and bites her lip which is absolutely adorable so I have to look away so as not to make things even more awkward. I look at my notes then back up "I haven't had this many people in my room before."

 _That was sad. Good job Eric keep it up_ I yell inside my brain. "You're doing fine" Abby says with a smirk. She is so strangely calm. "Thank you" I say in the same un-manly voice as before. _Geez Eric calm down_ I chastise myself again. I look up and see Joel staring me down. "Do you guys want chairs?" I ask nervously. It would be better if they were sitting down for this. "We just want to know what's going on" Joel yells at me. Damn he looks really … nervous.

"Well… she is dead…" I say in one breath which makes it sound rushed and again awkward. I blame it on Abby being so close to me. It was hard to be normal when I could smell her. "and also undead" I say finishing my thought.

"What the fuck" Joel says. I look at him and he looks tense and a vein is bulging out of his head. He calms quickly though and looks over at me "I'm sorry. What are you saying? She's a Zombie?" "I don't like that word, I think it's inherently negative." I say hoping I sound more normal now.

Shelia says she feels alive and Joel basically says they are having a lot of sex. Well no actually Abby filled me in on that. Gross… "Okay" I say trying to scrub that fact from my brain "Well, one thing we know about the undead is they're completely driven by their id. The id is a part of the brain that demands us to satisfy our desires" I say looking at Abby. She frowns and says "I know what the id is."

I nod, but I don't say that I'm looking at her because it's easier than looking at her parents. I instead keep talking "It just wants whatever it wants." "I sit behind you in Psych" she says with a hint of hurt in her voice. "I know" I say feeling embarrassed. I swallow and finally look away from her.

"How could this happen? We're realtors." Joel says in a defeated voice. "Well most new viruses come from animals like monkeys or bats. As humans destroy their habitats, we're exposed to all kinds of unfamiliar diseases. I mean, we're the ral so-called zombies aren't we? Consuming everything we want without any regard for consequences". As we destroy the earth so, too, do we destroy ourselves." I may have gone way off topic there, but it's not often I get people to listen to my rambling.

"So then a bat or a monkey?" Joel says with a slight flare of annoyance."Maybe" I say knowing full well that was rather unlikely. "Anything else we should know? Not that we know anything." Joel says with a bit of anger in his voice. "Always keep her fed. I'm pretty sure we don't want to find out what happens when she's hungry. And if she starts to show more symptoms like, uh, deterioration or aggression, we may have to" I stop myself. I look at Abby who is waiting for an answer.

"What?" Joel asks sounding on edge. I lick my lips in and lean towards him "bash her brains in…." Everyone goes quiet and I feel really awkward for saying that. Shelia looks okay with the answer, Joey looks distressed and I can't bring myself to look at Abby. "We're realtors." He says meekly. I grimace at his tone. I feel awful for them, but I'm also really intrigued by the whole situation.

We stand there in silence until I speak up "Dan will be home soon. I'd rather him not find the three of you in my room. I'm sorry I couldn't help more." Abby looks at me "You helped a lot. Thank you Eric." She pats my shoulder and her parents follow. They both say "Thank you" before heading out of my room. I go back to my paper, but I find I can't really do much except think about two things. Abby and Shelia. I decided to do some digging to find out more about this situation.

* * *

Abby

I was standing near the car waiting for my mom to take me to school when both our cop neighbors excited their houses. Oh lord here it goes. I zone out the bantering and think about that movie that is coming out I want to see. It's about a girl who fights crime. It seemed cool.

The only thing I really heard was the whole "Queen of his spank bank" and that was only because it was directed at me. I look over at Eric in time to see his whole face go red and he slumps in his seat. His eyes flick to me and then to what I assume was his feet. I smirk at him even though he couldn't see and get into the vehicle. He was a cute kid and all I really knew about him was how much he hates his step-dad and apparently I was the star in his fantasies.

I would have picked on him about it, but I didn't see him as often as I normally did. He wasn't even in psychology class. It wasn't that big of a deal though. What was a big deal was when I came home my dad handed me a stethoscope and asked me to find my mom's heartbeat. "What?" I ask confused as I take the listening device. I didn't even know we owned one of these things.

"Something happened today. You're mom threw up a lot and I think she may have died." "I may have thrown up an organ" my mom says handing me a bag with a red ball. I'm not good at anatomy, but I was pretty sure it was an organ. Maybe the gallbladder. "O-kay" I say slowly thinking that maybe they were fucking with me.

"We can't find my heart beat. Ever since my 'episode'." My mom says taking the organ back. I take a deep breath and step forward. I try to find a heart beat for 5 minutes, but nothing. I step back horrified "I don't hear anything" I say with an edge of fear in my voice. "I know right?" My dad comments in an all too calm voice. Standing so close to him I was pretty sure I could smell a little pot. Well this day is getting weirder by the moment.

"There's something else" my mom says. My dad looks at me with confusion so he obviously didn't know about it either. "But no one freak out because I feel fine." I swallow hard as my mom picks up a pair of cuticle scissors and slices it over her hand. "Look. No blood" she says in a slightly fascinated voice. My stomach churned and my dad lets out a small grossed out groan.

"Still no one freak out!" She says waving a hand at him. I feel like I might pass out as she squeezes her hand and a black gooey substance begins pouring out. When I hear a loud thump behind me I just know I'll pass out next. This is seriously fucked up. I wake up to my mom standing over me. I flinch from the closeness. She helps me stand and we both work on getting my dad to come too.

We go downstairs and drink orange juice before saying anything. "Is the juice helping?" my mom asks as she chows down on raw meat. No. It isn't helping when you see your mom being stranger than normal. "Uh-huh" my dad says so I follow his lead "Yep." Even though it was a straight up lie. I might pass out again, so I take another sip of juice. There will be no more passing out.

"I can cook that meat for you sweetheart" my dad says trying to sound normal. "I'm fine" she says as she shovels more meat into her mouth. That can't be good. "We should go back to the emergency room" my dad says. I nod my head, but I'm unable to look away from my mom. What the hell is going on?

"No!" she says loudly. "I'm sorry Look I know things are very wrong, but I feel good. I have all this energy and, like a focus" she says with a hopeful smile. "I can't go to a hospital where they're gonna put me in a tube and prick me and poke me. They might never let me come home again." She says looking genuinely worried. "Bad for you because we're having spectacular sex." She says with a smirk towards my dad.

"Ew" I say because anything sex related to my parents is absolutely gross. The wheels in my mind keep going before I can pull the stop lever and I realize that they must have done it today. This whole thing has only been going on for a day. "Ew!" I say with a more grossed out inflection in my voice. I turn to look at my dad. He ignores the look and walks toward my mom.

"Whatever this is, we need to talk to someone because we are not experts. And this is just the sort of thing the internet will have a lot of misinformation about." My mind automatically goes to Eric. Okay so maybe I knew a lot more about him than I let on. I like to know who I'm living near. For example Dan is in a gay porno which was really hard to find and super gross to watch. After 2 minutes of him grunting and sweating I was sure it was him, but those 2 minutes were something I could never un-see. It's the price I pay for being intensely curious. Eric's mom is signed up on 3 different dating websites and Rick is addicted to online poker. I'm good at finding things on the internet. It was how I knew Eric is super obsessed with all things weird.

"I know someone" I say calmly so as not to show that this was a weird thing for me to know. "Who?" my dad asks intrigued. "A creeper" I say making up the term on the spot and deciding I loved it. "What's a creeper?" My mom asks looking concerned. Eric I think, but I say "The kind of nerd who specializes in disturbing, weird or gruesome shit." I say letting the s-word slip. I don't think they mind at the moment though because my mom pretty much takes all priority at the moment.

It took a few more minutes of convincing, but eventually they agreed to go and see Eric with me. He looks surprised, but let's us in. I head straight to his room without thinking. He didn't call me out on knowing where his room was without me asking. It wasn't that hard to guess, but I had known for a while. I'm a different type of creeper. A stalker, but not in a creepy way. Maybe I should make up a term for myself.

I snap out of my thoughts when Eric begins talking. I stay quiet as he questions my mom. They seemed all good questions, but not any I had thought of. He writes some things down and me being the curious thing I am, I lean closer to see his writing. It's just some notes about her abnormal response and zero decaying signs. "Hello" he squeaks out. I want to laugh, but it seems inappropriate. I'm reminded from earlier about how he thinks about me while he jacks off.

I glance over at his bed and vivid images of him doing so flash across my mind "We already said hello" I respond looking up at him. "From when you came in" he says in a nervous voice. I nod and bite my lip to keep from laughing. I've never had anyone get flustered around me before. It was cute and made me feel… kind of giddy.

"I haven't had this many people in my room before" he says looking at my parents. I want to say a sarcastic remark such as _I bet you haven't had anyone other than your mom in here_ , but it sounded mean and a little gross. He was being nice and calm which was more than I could say for myself. "You're doing fine" I reassure him in a voice I feel is too confident for the given situation. I smirk at him again when his cheeks turn pink and he says "Thank you."

He looks away and takes a subtle gulp of air. "You guys want chairs?" I have to smile at this because it's a ridiculous question. If he was going to say anything then he could go ahead. I was determined not to pass out again. My dad is a bit tense though and he gets a bit rude. "We just want to know what's going on." I try to keep my annoyance at his attitude, but I'm pretty sure it shows on my face.

"Right" Eric says sounding a little caught off-guard, but not scared. "Well… she is dead and also undead." He says in an unsure yet calm voice. My dad being the most freaked out screams "What the fuck!" The whole room goes quiet and he takes a moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry. What are you saying? She's a Zombie?" He asks looking dead himself. Eric handle sit pretty well though. "I don't like that word, I think it's inherently negative."

I stay quiet and watch the two as they talk. "I don't like it either" my dad says. "Let's not use it" Eric says softly. My mom pops up "I don't feel dead and undead. I feel the opposite. Totally alive" My dad agrees and says "She's been very….. Exuberant" "Exuberant?" Eric questions. I lean in and say in a softer voice "Yeah, they're doing it a lot." He moves away from me and says "O-KAy" in an uncomfortable voice.

He takes a breath and goes on to explain why that may be. He mentions the id which I know he knows I learned about in psych with him, but he leans over and explains it to me anyway. "I know what the id is" I finally say. "It just wants whatever it wants" he continues. "I sit behind you in Psych" "I know" he says and his cheeks are turning pink again. The kid is too adorable when he is nervous.

I nod my head and he goes back to talking to my parents. He explains about how she could have contracted a virus and how we should always keep her fed. At least we learned one solid thing from this venture.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric

Once Abby and her parents left I lay down on my bed and started reading Outcast. It's about a man who cut himself off from society. It's not for everyone. I had just got comfortable when the front door slammed. I jump and toss my comic book under my pillow. Dan was home and I could hear him stomping up the stairs. I sit myself at my computer and begin typing to finish my 5-page paper.

He bursts into my room and he looks right at me. "What the fuck were our neighbors here for?" Dan asked with narrowed eyes. He shuts my door and crosses his arms. I swallow hard in fear of what was about to happen. "Uh they…" I begin trying not to look scared "They were just asking me a question." I try with a thin smile. It wasn't very convincing though.

Dan unfolds his arms and comes closer "What. Did. They. Want. Exactly?" He asks slowly. I couldn't say anything about why they really were here. I wouldn't do that to them. They were the first neighbors I ever liked. "Answer me!" he yells in my face. "They wanted to know about a yard care question." I squeak out. He moves away from me and gives me a dark look I have seen before. "That's not what they said."

"Get up" he demands angrily. I'm to frozen to obey his words, so he grabs my shoulder and yanks me up. He tosses me to the floor. He is on top of me and I can feel his fist land into my stomach. My soft flesh gives into his fist and it makes me feel sick. He gets up off of me and leaves me on the floor. He always only hit me once or twice. As if he knew that I couldn't handle more. He knows I am too weak. I fucking hate being such an easy target.

An hour later a bruise had already started to form on my stomach a few inches away from my belly button. I also had small bruises on my shoulder where Dan had grabbed me. I pull my shirt back on and exit the bathroom right as my mom walks up the stairs. "Supper is on your own. Your dad was called into work and I'm going to a spinning class." "He's not my dad." I reply in a tired tone.

She brushes my hair behind my ear "Just make sure you eat. I'll be home late. Love you" She smiles and gives me a hug before leaving. I'm not hungry, so I go to my bed and lay down. I plug in my ear buds and listen to a playlist I made myself. I jump when I feel a cold hand touch my arm. I sit up and yank the buds out of my ear. "Fuck. Abby you can't just do that!"

She gives me a devious smile "Sorry" she replies. There was an undertone that made me curious and also slightly worried. "What's up?" I ask. Her faces creases with worry. "My parents aren't at home and they didn't leave a note." I nod and come up with a logical explanation "Maybe they went to the store or out on a date and will be home soon?"

She smiles at me "No Eric… there is a broken toaster oven in my back yard as well as blood stains all over the yard and patio." "Oh…" I pause "Does your phone have a tracker app?" She squints her eyes "Yeah my parents installed it on all our phones." "Can I see it?" I ask getting off of my bed and walking towards my door.

She follows and slips her phone out of her pants pocket "Yeah. Here" she says handing it to me with the password already entered. I scroll through her apps and find the tracker app. I type some things in and it shows a red dot in the middle of the desert. "Okay. Let's go." I say as I hand her the phone back.

She follows me to the garage "Where are we going?" She asks in a tone I can't decipher. "To find your parents. I need you to direct me where to go." "Okay well how are we getting there?" I grab the keys to Dan's car off of the hook in the garage "Simple. I'm driving." She breaks into a smile "Wild." I grin and unlock the door "Just don't say anything to Dan" I say once we are on the road. "Of course not" she says genuinely.

"Turn left. Do you think they killed someone?" Abby asks me. "Don't jump to any conclusions. But yeah probably." I turn left and look over at Abby. "Hey… if your mom did kill someone it's not her fault. She's not able to control herself. Her id controls her now." Abby is looking at me with sad eyes, but she gives me a nod "I know…I just don't know how I feel about murder being added to my life."

I see two shapes of people in the distant and feel pretty confident that they are Abby's parents. I look over at Abby and she looks paler than normal.

Abby

I could see them. As we got closer it became clearer that were definitely burying a body. "Oh my flipping fuck, Eric! They are obviously burying a body." Eric pulls to stop in front of my parents who are covered in blood. I started freaking. "Abby." Eric's voice draws me out of it "You don't have to face them. You can stay in here. You don't have to worry about anything." He gives me a smile which makes me feel oddly calm.

He gets out and I turn my head to see my dad running at him with a shovel. "What the hell?" I say. I open my door and shout "Dad!" he stops and looks over at me. "Oh hey honey" he says in a weird voice. Eric doesn't look scared even though my dad just tried to fucking kill him. I get out and look at my mom. She was covered in blood and there was a hole in the ground. I look over at Eric who remained calm even as he took in the scene before us.

We lock eyes and I don't feel as sick as I probably should. I'm still well-aware that my parents killed someone. Without thinking I ask in a rather shrill voice "Did you guys kill someone?" My dad defends himself and my mother by shouting "Fuck! No we were driving and…" then my mom jumps in and steps closer to me "Yes." She says softly. At least she showed remorse, but I still felt this pounding in my head and heat rolled up my stomach. This was all so fucked up.

"It was Gary. He wouldn't listen to my words!" She says trying to explain. "Listen… if you want me to go away. I will. I would never want to hurt you." My dad steps forward and automatically protests "No! Sheila… you aren't going anywhere. You're where you belong." My eyes dart to Eric and he still had this lazy calm smile that calmed me so I turn to my mom and nod. I hug her and make sure to avoid the blood.

I pull away and we all look at Eric who is now filling in the hole. "Sorry. Just the less time spent at a crime scene the better." He had a sheepish smile. I needed his calmness to keep me calm, but I felt so bad for involving him. "What do you know about crime scenes?" My dad asks. His stress must be running home because duh. His step-dad is a cop.

"Well I spend a lot of time on the internet and I live with a cop" Eric says nonchalantly as he continues to fill the hole. "Did you eat his keys?" Eric asks kindly to my mom. "No" she says dumbfounded by his actions. "Good we will need them. Did he have anybody in town?" "No he just moved here." "Perfect!" Eric exclaims.

I pick up a shovel and begin helping Eric with cleaning the crime scene. It wasn't fair for him to do all of the work. As we fill in the hole and cover up the stained dirt from where my parents had spilled the blood and guts onto the ground, Eric gives directions to my parents. He told them to go clean up, be careful then go to Gary's house and make it look like he left and in a hurry. He also gave them directions on what to do with his car and how to avoid leaving any DNA traces.

He was scary good at this, but that is a strong point for a creeper. They left as soon as he was done giving directions. The hole was almost filled. "How are you feeling?" Eric asks as soon as the car was gone. "I'll be honest. This put a hitch into my day. I'll be fine though" I say looking at him. He locks his eyes with mine before talking "You don't have to lie to me. I can't even begin to understand how you feel."

"Fine, Eric you want the truth? I'm freaking out!" "That's good. That's normal." Eric replies calmly. He takes my shovel and I watch him walk over the hole to pack it down. "What even is normal anymore!?" I try not to shout, but I'm panicking. Eric is putting the shovels into the trunk. He closes the trunk lid and turns to look at me. He gives me a small smile "Is it okay if I hug you? You look like you need a hug."

I don't answer him. I just step forward and sink into his arms.


End file.
